Love From Family
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Nuro helps Ben when he has a night terror attack.


**A story by guestsurprise! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ben woke up screaming as he felt like Soren was tearing out his heart! He woke up in a cold sweat and looked around for something to drink.

"Ben?!" Nuro said, now phasing through the floor. "Whatever is the matter?!"

"I-I'm fine!" Ben said, still shaking.

Nuro looked at him in disbelief and flew over to his bed and sat down. "Ben, you're soaking wet with sweat."

"I'm ok." Ben said, now running a hand through his hair. "I need to take care of this place while Vamps and Whampire are gone. Nuro I didn't even know you were here."

"I was supposed to help you. How can I if I always leave you alone?" Nuro said gently.  
"Nuro, you needed to be at a training on the other side of the galaxy," Ben said, now looking away.

"I would have if I didn't notice you had a fever a few nights ago," Nuro said, now turning Ben back to him and feeling his forehead. He chuckled as he noticed Ben's eyes widen. "Yes. I noticed Ben."

"How Nuro?" Ben said in shock.

"You were sneezing consistently and drinking a lot of water. I also brushed by you invisibly and felt your head yesterday. You were very hot." Nuro said.

"I was going to take some medicine, but I have had a lot going on," Ben said.  
"Ben, you have to do better when taking care of yourself," Nuro said, now getting closer and pulling the hero to his chest.

"Nuro c'mon," Ben chuckled, trying to wiggle free.

"No. I am going to take care of you," Nuro smiled, now flying up to the medical room and placing Ben on the berth.

Ben looked over and saw that Nuro too had a few scars on his tail from the fight. Ben reached over and touched them. Nuro didn't flinch as he glanced at the hero over his shoulder and let his tail gently wrap around his wrist.

"Ben, I know what you're thinking and I'm alright," Nuro smiled.

"You got those wounds from Soren. I would know his mark anywhere," Ben said angrily.

"Don't be concerned Ben. Everything is fine. Now let's see to that fever," Nuro said, but Ben sat up and he grabbed some bandages.

"Nuro…I will let you take care of my cold if you let me take care of that wound." Ben said. Nuro arched his eyebrow and tried to grab the hero, but as he dove, Ben moved back as Nuro fell over the table.

"Ben, come back here," Nuro chuckled. But he saw Ben walk around, flip on the table, and quickly sit on his lower back. But the quick movement made Ben cough. Nuro's eye narrowed in concern as his tail lifted up and wiped Ben's feverish head.

He then bounced the hero gently on his back to get his attention. "Ben, let me up." He chuckled.

"Not until I take care of this," Ben said, now using some salve and wiping it on the Ectonurite's tail. But as he continued, he began to cough a bit more. He ignored the coughs as he finished bandaging the tail. But the moment he finished, Nuro lifted himself up and Ben went tumbling next to him.

"Ben I thank you, but I need to take care of that fever," Nuro said, now grabbing some nearby medicine and making the hero drink it. Ben began coughing a bit, but his fever slowly began to break. Ben lay back as Nuro watched him carefully.

"Thanks Nuro," Ben smiled, now looking at his friend and guardian.

"You're welcome young hero. Now then…how about getting some more rest," Nuro grinned, extending a hand and helping him up.

"Sure." Ben said, now accepting it and the two walking down the hallway together.  
"Ben, no matter what. If you need help, never be afraid to ask for it." Nuro said.

"I guess I am still not accustomed to having a family. I mean, after my parents died, I was alone for so long. I wanted a family but forgot how to act like I was part of one," Ben said.

"But now that you have us, we want you to trust us," Nuro smiled, now grabbing the teen in his arms and hugging him.

"Hey! No mushy stuff!" Ben laughed, now feeling Nuro dig a claw gently into his stomach.

"Now now, there is nothing wrong with family bonding," Nuro chuckled, now tickling more. Soon Ben was in stitches. He then broke free and ran to his room with Nuro chasing after him. As they entered, he tackled his friend on the bed and they wrestled a bit.

But soon, Ben's eyes began to get droopy. "Sleepy?" Nuro asked.

"Maybe a little," Ben said. Nuro grinned and placed a blanket on Ben.

"Sleep young one. And remember…you can always depend on family," Nuro said, now going invisible and disappearing. Ben only smiled and curled into his pillow. He truly did have the best life.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Treat for you RD! I appreciate your support and for being a great buddy for me in good and hard times.**

 **newbienovelistRD: Thank you, Amiga! I'm always happy to keep you! You're one of the bestest friends I could ever have! :)**

 **Also, I'd like to talk to you about a story idea!**


End file.
